Vacation?
by LovenDeath86
Summary: What happens when some Bleach characters get lost and find a city that looks crazy as hell? Find out right here, crossover of bleach and Soul Eater. Rated M for language. Hopefully the story is better than this summary.


**Hey you guys, its LovenDeath86 here and saying that this is my very first fanfic and crossover ever. I'll try to be funny and what not but I hope I get some reviews cause I'm not that good of a writer and wish to improve. This is a crossover fanfic of Bleach and Soul Eater. There will be some kissy kissy moments between Ichigo and Grimmjow. Orihime and Ulquiorra are a couple along with Rukia and Renji. This takes place after the Winter War and Ichigo has the same look as he did when fighting Aizen. All espada are alive and still live in Las Noches. And for Soul Eater, it takes place after they beat the Kishin and everyone still looks the same. I'm sorry if some of the characters aren't themselves but I do try. Enjoy!**

"Ichigo talking"  
><em>"Shiro talking"<br>_"Gestuga/Old Man talking"

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach or Soul Eater. 'Cause if I did I would have lots and lots of yaoi in it. LOTS.**

* * *

><p>Let's start reading! Yay!<p>

* * *

><p>'At Ichigo's House Ichi's POV'

"ICHIGO! Get down here! Breakfast is ready!" my younger sister Yuzu called.

"I'm coming!" I said back to her from my room. I was packing my bags for this vacation trip that I got dragged into by some of my friends *cough cough orihime cough*. Some of my friends, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra, are coming with me. I don't know why Rukia and Renji are coming but I think there just coming to watch me and Grimmi. Yes, I said Grimmi, deal with it. I walked downstairs and sat down with my sisters ready to eat. Then all of a sudden Rukia and Renji burst through my goddamn door. Like, literally.

"What the HELL?!"

"Did we beat him?!" Renji said while panting.

"Beat who you asshole?!"

"Grimmjow." Rukia said, Renji looked like he was gonna pass out but she looked totally unfazed.

"Okay, first of all he's not even here and second of all, why?"

"Why what?" she said as all three of them walked to the kitchen.

"I mean why do you care if he's here or not?"

"Easy, we don't want him doin anythin to our strawberry that's all." Renji answered as he stuffed his face with my plate of food. I blushed madly at the thoughts and images that popped up in my mind when he said that.

"D-Don't call me that and he can't touch me unless I say so anyways." and with that him gave him a punch to the top of his head.

"Ouch you fucker! That hurt, plus I almost choked on my food!" Renji yelled.

"Good, that should help you learn your lesson."

"Okay you guys just stop, it kinda gets old after a while." Rukia said as she started eating the food Yuzu served her.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Yuzu asked Rukia.

"Right after Ichigo's done packing."

'(knocking at the door)/Normal POV'

"I got it." Yuzu said while walking over to the door.

"Hey Ichigo, you should go finish packing." Rukia said.

"Yeah. I'll be down in a bit. And don't you dare think about destroying the house Renji."

"Oh come on."

"Don't."

"Fine." Renji surrendered to him and went back to eating. After Ichigo went to his room Grimmjow came trotting in by a little to happy Yuzu.

"Oi. Where's Ichi?"

"In his room, why?" Renji asked as Rukia asked Yuzu why she's so happy.

"None of your beeswax." he said and went up to Ichigo. Yuzu said something to Rukia that made her giggle and Renji was very curious as to what it is there laughing at.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Both of the girls looked at him then started laughing once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. I know its really short but this is only a test so I can get some feedback from you guys. The next chapter will surely be longer than this one. Please oh pretty please review this. Oh yeah before I forget, it's not serious yaoi it will only have kissing sense I'm not experienced enough. So have a good day and see ya next time!<strong>

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
